User talk:Ajraddatz/somearchive
Vacation Hi, I am on vacation right now. If you need anything, leave a new message on this page and I will get back to you. 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hey wen do u plan to open ur store?-- 10:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey I need Totemic Animals now. Got any. I am willing to pay 60 for each one. If you don't have any maybe you would have some elements? -- 23:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I will see when I get back. 13:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Have a nice journey! Hi there! I wanted to wish you a nice journey! To which land are you going to fly? I hope you visit me in north germany! (just a joke, I don't think you can) 14:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : I am in Italy right now, but I will be up to Munich and LEGOLAND Germany very soon. :) 14:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) type you soon = have a nice journey.-- 21:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. 14:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Shop templates Your recent shop template has been moved to User:Ajraddatz/OutstandingAlpha. Please; all templates made by yourself for yourself and not for use by the rest of the Wiki need to be in userspace. 23:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :( When you go to hordika blacks page its j stop black: leinardo is right :(-- 21:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) yea i figured that out instanly. he doesnt seem to be doing anything anymore though. :Admins are still pretty picky about sockpuppets. Thanks for the info. 07:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) trades r u selling?stuff-- 07:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Not right now, still on vacation and with no access to MLN. 07:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) k, how longs ur vacation?-- 07:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Two more weeks. Sorry. 07:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Any chance I can be on ur symbiosis module?, I will give u 30 or more clix per day for every day i'm on it? Deal?-- 07:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I will take it out I'm still blocked but your right I'll take my sig out. User:Joeman200 I think your right I wont advertise on peoples talk pages but I thought you said it was just bothersome not a real STOP OR YOU MIGHT GET BANDED don't worry I love coding I would never leave -- 15:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) click... click... click... I am still clicking on your Transmuting pools, but I can't give you the amount I used to give you. I haven't got any Black LEGO Bricks anymore and I only get some with my Pet Robot Module; 2 per day. I am spending them currently on your Transmutiong Pools, but don't wonder it it isn't that much. 16:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Userpage Rank 8 Walkthrough On your userpage you have a rank 8 walkthrough, It is not precisely correct since you need more than that to create the shields and stuff, and also you would need more arcade tokens since there is only a 5% chance each time to recieve white brix from a destructoid arcade module. Thats about spending 20 tokens per set of 5 white brix and that would be needed ten times so that equals 200 arcade tokens if I'm correct. Don't Take this to seriously ok. Have fun and happy editing!!-- 08:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your imput. I need to make the required items more acurate. Other than that, my walkthrough is still the fastest way. 08:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wanna come on IRC?-- 08:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, still on vacation. Tommorrow I will be able to. 08:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I just forgot about that-- 08:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Welcome! Testing... 1..... 2.... RFA sure i'll check it out.-- 03:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) There you have some support buddy. Hope you make it.-- 03:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I hope u make it as well!! XD!!-- 11:36, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :It is nice, and somewhat surprising, to know that I have so much support on this Wiki. Thanks, 12:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, It's Your effort, You give new meaning for goals such as: You can do anything if you Put your mind to it!! Your deserving of it.-- 12:11, 13 August 2009 (UTC) neb = Do you want to make some clicks o your galactic sticker module.-- 00:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I don't feel like removing all of my friends. Let me think about it. 00:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well thanks for the consideration anyways.-- 01:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Creepy I made the vote before you finished typing that message in my talk... good luck you have 8 points!-- 15:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ADMIN Did you make admin? If so then CONGRATS!-- 16:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) As the star trek spoof goes- Live long and preposterous '' or ''Let the force bewitch you!-- 16:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Haha. Thanks for the comedy relief. 16:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for noticing.-- 16:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) RE: code Thanks for the warning.-- 17:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) That could have been very devastating.-- 17:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it could have been. 17:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :: And I promise it will never happen again or any other policy violation for that matter.-- 17:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::How wonderful, and a good promise to make :) 17:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well it may take a bit of time for me to memorize all the policies, but thats okay.-- 17:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Jungle Adventure Sticker Module Can you please put yours out?-Kohu (talk) 19:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I can. Just click it once. 19:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's dessert ambush.-Kohu (talk) 19:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, fixing now... ::::Click'd.-Kohu (talk) 19:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I am taking it down now. 19:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Can you put your Dessert Ambush up now?-Kohu (talk) 15:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, just a minute. ::It's not up.- 16:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::SOrry, I am a bit busy right now. I will set it up as soon as I can, which is very soon. 16:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Why did you block me?- 19:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :To do a click deal with one of my friends. Don't worry, you will be back on soon. 19:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Can you mail me a dessert springs location,please?- 19:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :SOrry, I don't have one. I can put up the Desert mod again though, if you want me to. 19:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I have a desert spring location...-- 19:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Aj,you don't have to put the D mod up,Skipper please mail me it.- 20:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Why did you block me?- 22:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I am doing a lot of block/click deals. Don't worry, once I get to rank 10 I will unblock you. 22:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Well Done!! You Deserve this one -- 09:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! 12:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 9 Hey Arj I made it to rank 9 but I need 25 grey bricks to make the light worm module. can you put me on your symbiosis please :)-- 16:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Congrats! It seems that everyone is getting to Rank 9 these days! If you can click my Symbiosis at least 50 times a day, this will get us both 2 Grey LEGO Bricks per day, and then I will let you be on it. Sound good? 16:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good.-- 17:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yay! Sounds good to me also :). I am putting you on now. 17:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Great!!! I'll start clicking now!!!-- 17:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yippe! If you want more bricks, you need to click 50 times for each. Yay... 17:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wahoo! No problemo. -- 17:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis clicking today about 100 clicks or more.-- 16:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) nebs I just clicked your neb mine mod and it gave me an idea I will give you clicks to get some more miner bots. you benefit with clicks and a neb and I benefit with only the nebs. sound good?-- 16:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Problem: Autominers are not tradeable. 19:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ohhh... Well I have the blue print already and their only worth a grey brick so how about I just ask to once in awhile do the block and click thing?-- 20:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) mln hey u anwserd my ? onfb100zs page the walk troughs dont help bill wont exept the plotted plant mln hey is there something else u can do to get the hive module Bluehonda please leave your sig next to each comment u make?-- 07:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks Just gave you 156 clicks... I think.-- 00:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! That should be 3 grey bricks for both of us. 00:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::By the way good luck on becoming admin I hope FB100Z goes easy on you.-- 00:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::lol, thanks. 00:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::SRAB (Some random acronym back) your welcome.-- 00:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :lol again. I just hope that FB100Z gets on today. 00:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well he is not the most active sloth but he's a thorough one.-- 00:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ???? What does a admin do?-- 01:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Block vandals, edit Mediawiki files, make big decisions, delete pages and all sorts of other time-consuming activities. 01:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 01:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar soon Tomorrow I'm giving you a Barnstar.-- 01:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. 01:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No problem!-- 01:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Time! For you!-- 12:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :) 13:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the support on MLN Arj If not for you I'd still be rank 8.-- 00:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome :). Do you still need grey bricks? Of course you do! I will keep you on the symbio mod :) 01:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Do you need grey bricks to get to Rank 10?-- 01:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Only 400. 01:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than.-- 01:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for keeping me on the symbio mod Arj Oh and by the way you like my new sig?-- 03:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, it is neat :) 03:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well good night arj its now 9:10 here.-- 03:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Same here. G'night. 03:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Birthday. Thanks!-- 00:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome :) 01:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well i better get clicking on the symbiosis.-- 01:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::=D Thanks. Tell me when you are done, so I can harvest =D. 01:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Done. and your welcome =O)-- 01:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Saves me from saying thanks. Thanks. Oops, said it anyways :) 01:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ummmm Are you going to put that Barnstar on your page?-- 13:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I didn't? Oops. Thanks :) 13:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks hi Arj I have 300 clicks to spend today but I was wondering if 50 clicks could go to getting grey bricks from you pet robot mod.-- 13:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm spending as much as I can on our symbiosis module today instead (when you put it back up.)-- 15:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :It's back up. 15:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : Great I have 300 clicks ready.-- 15:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet! Click away! 15:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::I was mistaken I have more clicks to spend! I was keeping track but I think it was over 360.-- 15:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You are free to harvest(The big one).-- 15:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Awesome! Harvesting. 15:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::yep every weekend I'm going to try and get this many clicks on that module.-- 15:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :One emote: =D 16:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh and thats not the best part... wait for it........... Okay harvest again.-- 16:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::More clicks!!! yeah!!! =D-- 16:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :=D 16:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wohoo!!!! I have a light worm module!!!=D and no.. grey bricks.... oh well!!!-- 16:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You are still on the symbio mod :) 16:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Tomorrow I'll only be able to click 100 times :(.-- 16:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :*Ajraddatz breaks out crying* 16:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Skipper shares Arj sympathy and eats ice-cream.-- 17:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Come to Talk I saw you wanted to talk to me. What's up? 01:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Just wondering if you were going to be active here again. There isn't much to do anymore, except community-izing. 02:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Don't know. I might, but don't know for sure. Sorry. 02:07, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe, thanks. Do you know anything about Age of Empires? Oh, anyways. You wouldn't know me. I am the hopefully soon-to-be admin. You were gone when I started. here it is! I am not'' asking you to vote in it :) 02:10, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe. Do you need the vote? You have 9 votes towards you. I might vote anyway. Good luck! 02:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the luck. I think that FB100Z is still deciding, since he is purposely inactive right now :) 02:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::If you need any proof of what type of admin i will be, see the vandal I just fought. You really don't have to though, 9 votes is pretty good. HEY! Don't even think about voting oppose just for the fun of it! =D 02:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) He is now an admin so I will delete this red link. -- 23:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :) I got 4 transparent bricks today! And my prediction was wrong. I have more clicks to spend on the symbiosis!-- 14:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) You will harvest 4 grey brick at the most. ( I got the pet pumpkling )-- 15:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :How good! You should save up and get the pet robot, then we can click eachothers transmuting pools. Trust me, if we can do that, Rank 9 will go by faster for you. 15:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :YOU LIED! I HARVESTED 6 GREY BRICKS! Lol, thanks! Also, you don't need to get the pet robot, I might be =D. 15:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ha ha Well i'm actually saving up to get a symbiosis mod that way our grey bricks are doubled! Bwahahaha ha!-- 15:49, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm going to get a galactic gallery mod that way My store can trade unlimited nebs!-- 15:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, to both of those =D. 15:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yep! also if you need to get the cruiser hull blueprint I'll give you clicks in return for nebs!-- 15:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::hehe- already go tit =D 16:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::(slap on forehead.) What am I Mentally impaired! of course you have it after I clicked your sticker mod like 360 times!-- 16:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Grey bricks Well I will click on the symbiosis but I'm not sure how many bricks will come, I think i clicked 345 times but I can't be sure....-- 14:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :wow! I will finish the 5 clicks when I next get MLN access. 14:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great when you harvest I will get the galactic galley mod.-- 15:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet! I have harvested. Once you put it up, could you please block your friends (other than me) so I can click? 15:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay ! -- 15:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Alert me once your done i have to get off at 10:00-- 15:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :OK. 15:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::You done you spent 90 clicks already?-- 15:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Would it be possible for ou to click 3 times on my Nebular crystal min mod? thanks 15:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sadly no I only have 1 grey brick left from building the galactic gallery.-- 15:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Maybe tomorrow. Thanks again. 15:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::'''Maybe tomorrow. But I'll have to get alot of grey bricks because i'm saving up for a star dust sticker mod that way its faster to click. in the mean time my store is selling nebs so if you need any ask in my store And will do the block and click trade.-- 16:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Sweet. Thanks for the info, and all of the help you have been. Do you have java? Then you could go on the IRC. 16:50, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry Can't go on the IRC just check out mackmorons talk and you'll see.-- 16:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :*Ajraddatz puts on his evil smile.* Click this like, put your Username. Don't check the checkbox. Link 16:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry Arj it looks like I still can't connect :( . -- 18:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::On the other hand i'll make sure your first to use my stardust sticker mod.-- 18:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehe, thanks. 18:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well I have to go to my grandparents so i'll type you later :) bye.-- 18:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Bye. 18:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hello Arj just wanted to tell you about that red link on your page. ( I was thinking we could just call it code red. )-- 03:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe, thanks. Which redlink is this? I think I can find it. 03:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I believe it was the link.-- 03:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Glad you found it.-- 03:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Last clicks for a bit I'm going on a day hike so this is my only time to talk and click before 9:00. Just letting you know that I am clicking our symbiosis mod.-- 13:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :OK, thanks. 14:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::No problem ( I got the stardust sticker mod! And the blueprint for the cruiser command center. )-- 14:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Admin Congrats you are now admin.-- 01:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Guess I should archive my RfA :) 01:46, 24 August 2009 (UTC)